FateTarot System
by BloodBoredom
Summary: A new War with a new system. Masters from the series involved along with some (shudders) OC.
1. Chapter 1

Fate/Tarot System

_This_ is my idea for my next Fate story_, which serves as a sequel to the 5th Grail War. _

_Due to the destruction of the Grail in the last war, rogue members of the Association have reworked the Grail War system to utilize the individual parts of Crowley's Tarot Deck._

_Wizard Marshal Zelretch was having a massive headache dealing with the rogue elements of the Association, as immortal as he was, the wielder of the 2nd Magic was still tasked with maintaining the natural order and secrecy of Magi, a War which involved warriors throughout history who hold Masters degree level killing abilities and general badassery that made regular folks look timid and weak in comparison did not help with maintaining secrecy. So far, Zelretch's informants have listed the Magi participants of the new War which only meant that regular folks, none Magi , would be involved once more, innocents who did nothing to merit the hellish realities of war. Sighing, the old man drew the documents containing the list of names who have become Masters along with the new Servant class system._

_Maya Tohsaka, conceived between the tsundere Tohsaka sister and a certain redheaded hero wannabe, trained by her mother in the jewelcraft of Zelretch's teachings and drilled in martial arts and kendo by her father, the girl has incredible survival instinct along with a regenerative ability which developed from her father's cells experiencing prolonged contact with a certain magical artefact. The young woman had summoned a Servant of the Empress Arcana which held powerful ice-based magecraft._

_Yukino Matou, the current heir of the Matou clan, born to Sakura Matou and a redheaded hero wannabe (sound familiar?) on the pretense of prana replenishment, well, suffice to say, the coupling resulted in a child who inherited a portion (though considerably large compared to most Magi) of her mother's prana reserves and her father's unique take on Projection magecraft. In the Marshal's mind, the girl's father may as well as passed on his ideals as the girl summoned a Servant of the Justice arcana wielding the powers of light and the essence of physical strength._

_Angela Barthomeloi, daughter of a perfectionist mother and a certain bespectacled Japanese man, it was far from romantic however, the Wizard Marshal held a party for an occasion that escaped the immortal Magus' attention span, and the girl's parents had gotten notoriously drunk that night. When her mother was asked if she would keep the child, the woman only commented on the Tohno boy saving her the trouble of selecting a suitable husband to have an heir with. To the girl's benefit, she had her mother's talent as an Average One and Mystic Eyes that allow her to peer into the true nature of magecraft used around her, her father on the other hand graced her with a genetically inherent ability in superb reflexes and killing techniques, even the child's mother expressed some level of happiness or joy at what would be a boon in the family trade of vampire hunting. As well as it should be, the girl had summoned the Hierophant which was treated as a jack of all trades type character in the war._

_The Marshal rubbed the bridge of his nose ,he had a lot to go over in a few days time and left whatever documents he needed to review on his desk. The man was getting old and the information that the three children he treated as grandchildren (in his eccentric way) were involved did not make him happy. He had a long few weeks ahead of him..._

_Leaving the documents behind, the Wizard Marshal elected to take a long night's rest..._

_The documents were left opened giving any person in the room clear view of its contents._

_Any person being a nosy Dead Apostle with the name of Merem Solomon in this case..._

_"Now let's see what the old man got his hands into now," the boy hummed._

_Lord El-Meloi III, son of Waver Velvet and the current heir of the Sophia-Ri house in an attempt to rebuild the bridges that were torn down during the 4th Grail War. The boy was blessed with a fair quantity of magic circuits and first hand experience of his father' teachings granting him even greater magical capacity which does not match the levels of the Matou girl, but works well with the boy's conventional Magecraft. The 3rd El-Meloi summoned a servant of the Emperor Arcana with great proficiency with Thunder magecraft._

_One name that did pique the Apostle's curiosity was that of Gransurg Blackmoore, and the man or bird as was visibly more appropriate as a description did not need any introduction. The fellow Apostle had somehow managed to summon a Servant of the Sun Arcana which contrasted his abilities with the powers of Flame and Light._

_Touko Aozaki, a Magus with a sealing designation, was called to serve in this war as Master of the Hanged Man Arcana, who shares her tenacity for survival._

_And..._

_Aoko Aozaki, AKA Blue, an incredibly destructive Magi who wields the power of the 5th True Magic and Master of the Tower Arcana, marking the woman's reckless free-spirit, uncaring of the consequences._

_The new War was looking to be interesting, more than any sane man would care to admit._

_-End-_

_AN: I'm not a big fan of OC's so I will be bringing in characters from canon of the Nasuverse and Persona series. And to the diehard fans, let's treat this as some kind of AU so no flames of death. Some Masters will be taken from P3/P4 so not everyone will be an OC._


	2. The Beginning

Fate/Tarot  
_-The Beginning-_

_The expedited process of replicating the Grail as well as the relative inexperience of the rogue Magi summoning it, created a tear in the fabric of Space and Time. The Wizard Marshall Zelretch was not only temperamental because the disaster became his problem, but by the unintentional usage of Second Magic, **his Magic. **  
_

_"I pray that the innocent can forgive us Magi for our sins," Zelretch thought in apology, "the People in Port Island have already endured that damned incident back in '99."  
_

_Back in 1999, a company known as the Kirijo Group, founded by the descendants the Wizard Marshall's former student, discovered their ancestors notes on the Kaleidoscope. With the means to build a mechanical equivalent, the head of the company decided to pour as much funding as the project needed to produce a working time machine...  
_

_'It did not end well.'  
_

_The above words do no justice to what transpired one evening when the tear in reality began bringing in creatures that Zelretch called 'Shadows', these creatures that even the slayer of the Crimson Moon feared were brought into the world from the area of reality that housed human thought. The dark and otherworldly appearance of Shadows are a result of being in an environment that they were not meant to be.  
_

_'That's not all.'  
_

_The current Grail War was a last case scenario orchestrated by the rogue Magi. Originally, the group tried to repair the distortion in the space-time continuum, but did not heed the Wizard Marshall's command to 'leave it alone'. Common sense would dictate that Zelretch attempted to repair the dimensional fault on his own and failed, sadly, common sense was not something found in most Magi and resulted in the escalation of the anomaly. An extra hour had been added to the day, at 12:00 midnight in Japan, Port Island, where the incident occurred. To the Wizard Marshall's relief, only those with access to the Kaleidoscope and a select few others could operate in this extra hour and the man has taken steps to have a better supplied group of individuals giving him information on any occurrences, one of whom was an Inspector Kurosawa, formerly a high ranking member of the Kirijo Group's security team, the man resigned from his position after the incident and signed up for the police force, neither Magus nor an exception to the strange laws of the 25th hour of the day, he is a capable informant, able to peer into the Kirijo Group's database for more information that the Magi of today cannot obtain on their own._

_-Tatsumi Port Island-_

_The trip all the way from Fuyuki City was very exhausting for the half-sisters, the first train was too packed, the second train was too loud, and this last ride was far too creepy for their liking. The only other passenger on their end of the train was a young fellow around their age who seemed to subscribe to the emo subculture, not wanting to disturb the boy who stared blankly into space, the sisters kept to themselves, noting the silence to be more than unnatural.  
_

"Maya nee-san," Yukino tugged at her elder sister's sleeve, "can you feel it?"

"Yukino..." Maya answered as she looked outside the window, "yeah."

_The purple haired girl looked around the train once more, to alleviate the gnawing feeling in the back of her head, stopping only when the bluenette directed his hollow gaze at her._

"N-never mind then," the Matou heir fumbled, her face turning red, "I guess it means that we're just getting nearer."

"What's with that face?" the elder sister teased, "..."

_Turning to see whatever it was that had that effect on her sister, Maya spotted the young man with the empty gaze._

"Hi," the Tohsaka heir greeted with a smile.

_The bluenette looked up at the girl in mild confusion, revealing the earphones hidden in his unkempt hair, after a quick analysis of the situation, the boy waved in acknowledgement to the greeting._

"Wow," Maya whispered to her sister, "he's cute isn't he?"

"W-what?" Yukino panicked in silence, "Nee-san, that's so mean."

"Quiet down," the raven-haired sister spoke calmly, "you saw him first, so he's all yours."

"Hmph," the purple-haired sister threw a little tantrum, "I'm telling Tou-san."

"Yeash," Maya groaned, "what an annoying little sister I've ended up with."

_Before the younger sister could reply, the Tohsaka heir embraced Yukino in a tight, almost suffocating hug._

"But you're my sister," the raven haired sister sighed.

"Y-yeah," Yukino surrendered, "by the way, we're almost there."

_Looking out the train window, both sisters saw the vast urban metropolis that was Tatsumi Port Island, there was a sore lack of traditional Japanese architecture that made Fuyuki feel like home. On the other hand, both sisters were very excited at the opportunity that the Wizard Marshal presented when he arrived in Fuyuki to inform their parents of the new Grail War. Worried at first, Zelretch ended the unease when he revealed that the new mechanics of the War made it more like a race than the previous bloody conflicts._

_And shopping, oh how the girls adored the idea of big city shopping, much to the chagrin of the Tohsaka matriarch who spent most of the family money on extravagant jewels for her Magecraft. Fortunately, the girls' father and the Matou matriarch were less inclined to spend their own funds on jewels or the like as their Magecraft were not in the Tohsaka clan's degree of high maintenance. It also helped that Shirou and Sakura were great thrifts and did quite well in their respective businesses.  
_

_Shirou, besides being a 'Hero of Justice', finally left his job at the Copenhagen bar and started his own repair business, The Forge, dropping his initial choice of law. Sakura went professional with her Archery and secured silver in the 1988 Olympics after which she retired and subsequently managed the Matou treasury, earning more than enough money thru smart investments and on more than one occasion bailed her sister out of debt. Rin, on the other hand, went on to complete her training under the Wizard Marshal, becoming the only other person capable of Kaleidoscope magic on earth.  
_

"Attention Passengers," a voice spoke over the intercom, "we will be arriving in Tatsumi Port Island shortly."

"So it's going to start soon huh?" Yukino asked her sister.

"The Holy Grail War," Maya hissed, "feels like when Tou-san told us what he had to go through."

"Cleaning up other people's messes," the Matou heir said snidely, "seems to be the duty of the Emiya family."

"That's pretty funny," the Tohsaka heir giggled before her face turned cold, "speaking about Tou-san's stories, you think it would havve been nice to meet Aunt Illya?"

"Of course," the purple-haired girl said with a sweet smile, "she's Tou-san's elder sister after all."

_As the train came to a halt, something in the air changed. The air became thick, the presence of something...wrong made the girls want to vomit. A tinge of green permeated in the sky around them. And blood, blood covered the floor where water once flowed._

"Jii-chan (Zelretch) says that most people are inside coffins at this time," Yukino stamped her palm with a fist as she recalled the tidbits of information that the Wizard Marshal gave them.

"Wanna check around?" Maya suggested mischievously, "We might as well get used to it while we're here."

"Well, we are the only people around here..." the purple-haired girl sighed, "...waitaminute."

_Carefully, the sisters nodded in agreement as they slowly turned to the bluenette who sat behind them._

"..." the boy kept his silence as he rose from his seat and lifted his bag over his shoulder and shifting his attention to the girls, "We're here."

_"Oh my God," Yukino thought over in confusion, "nee-san, he's active!"_

_"Shut up," Maya panicked, "could he be another participant?"  
_

_"It's possible," the Matou heir turned to her sister, "or he could be one of those exceptions that Jii-chan told us about."  
_

_In their panic, the daughters of Emiya did not notice that the bluenette calmly disembarked from the train. Working over their panic, the girls decided to get off the vehicle as well.  
_

"It's going to be fine," Maya kept telling herself, "we're just going to tell him that the Grail is corrupted and that it can't really grant wishes."

"Nee-san," Yukino facepalmed, "I guess he has the right to know, but..."

"It's a tough cookie to bite into," the raven-haired girl finished, "I know."

_*Whoosh*_

_A strong gust of wind blew in the train station.  
_

"Nee-san," the Matou girl froze in place, "isn't it strange that there's a strong gust of wind in the train station?"

"You don't mean..." the Tohsaka heir looked terrified, "that guy from earlier!"

"Gah!" a male voice yelped as the sickening sound of an oozing liquid drowned his scream.

_Rushing to the source of the sound, the sisters gazed in horror as they found their co-passenger, badly wounded by a Shadow, blood spurting from his right shoulder._

"W-what are they!?" the boy struggled for his breath, wincing in pain.

"Wait!" Yukino said as she rushed to the boys side, "Don't make any sudden movements."

_With words that the boy couldn't quite comprehend, the purple-haired girl seemed to have summoned a soothing light that eased the pain that came from the boy's shoulder._

__"Yuki," Maya said under her breath, "I've got this."

_With great concentration, the raven-haired girl wore a dead serious expression on her face and drew a few jewels from her knapsack._

__"Burst now!" the Tohsaka heir let loose explosive charges from her jewels.

*_Boom_*

_Several Shadows were down but not out from the jewels._

__"What!?" Maya said flabbergasted, "There's no way that they could survive that."

"I understand now," Yukino thought aloud, bluenette in her clutches, "why Jii-chan didn't want to fight them."

_The Shadows were drawing closer, the Magi had no idea how to call forth the powers afforded to them by the War, their options were becoming more limited._

_Until now.  
_

__"Ugh," the boy groaned, "I see..."

_Stretching his injured_ _arm, grasping for the moon, a single voice left the boy's lips before all turned dark before him.  
__  
_"Per...so...na"

_-End-_


	3. The Awakening

-The Awakening-

_The hospital rooms in Tatsumi Port Island, the daughters of Emiya could attest to that truth. The room's occupant was soundly asleep, worrying the sisters that the bluenette was comatose. Yukino and Maya were relieved when the young man finally decided to wake up.  
_

"Ugh," the bluenette groaned, his hand instinctively clasping his head, "wh-what happened? Where am I?"

"Nee-san!" Yukino yelped, smacking her sister who decided to sleep on the foldable chair that the hospital provided, "He's awake."

_As if being forcibly awakened from a nightmare, the elder sister fell face first on the floor. In order to save face, Maya picked herself up as elegantly as possible. To her sister and the boy in the room, the proud girl was not selling her case.  
_

"Why'd you wake me up like that?" Maya complained, "I think I bumped my head too hard."

"..." the bluenette remained silent, shifting his gaze to the two sisters who argued in front of him.

_The sisters paid no attention to the boy as they continued bickering, unaware of another person in the room. A voluptuous redheaded woman, who wore an authority of royalty or at the very least of a person belonging to a higher station in life, entered the room._

"*Ahem*," the woman stared at the sisters, "would you lovely mind if I have a private conversation with the patient here?"

_Turning their heads, the daughters of Emiya gazed into the cold and judging eyes of a young woman around their age, Mitsuru Kirijo and Maya thought to herself at that very moment that she and the redhead were fundamentally similar, but ultimately incapable of being around one another._

"S-sorry, let's go nee-san," Yukino apologized, dragging her sister along with her in leaving the room.

"I take it you've had a nice nap," Mitsuru joked, "you've been unconscious for a week."

"I'm sorry about that," Minato bowed his head in apology, "I don't take drugs nor do I drink so please, I'm as much in the dark in this as you are."

"Calm down," Mitsuru held the boy's hand, "the Kirijo Group doesn't hold this against you, we understand that these things happen often around the city and you have nothing but our support."

"Thanks," the bluenette said, teary eyed.

"Is there anything wrong, you seem to be...distraught," the redhead frowned.

"This scholarship," the boy began explaining, "is the only thing I have going for me now, no relatives, a life in a bunch of orphanages, I-I didn't have anything close to property or a home, just hand-me-downs and donations."

"..." the Kirijo heiress was dumbstruck at a lifestyle so far from her own, so full of sorrow, "I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to scare you."

_-Meanwhile-_

_The daughters of Emiya were intently eyeing the mysterious visitor that come for the boy, by the looks of things, the two people in the hospital room were beginning to cry, Yukino spied the redhead clasping the boy's hand.  
_

"Oh my God nee-san!" the heir of the Matou clan gasped, "What if that's his girlfriend!?"

"..." the Tohsaka heir did not reply, instead staring at her sister like Yukino was saying something stupid.

"..." taking moments to think of her sister's reaction, "Not like it matters to the two of us right? Hehehe..."

"Sometimes, I think you take more after dad than I do," the elder sister sighed, "whatever happens, we'll be seeing him soon enough."

"Yes, the potential," the purple haired girl replied, "sometimes, I try to think about everything that's happened to dad and our moms."

"Sentimental as usual, eh?" the raven haired girl chuckled, "I know the feeling. I'd like to think that we can do some good in this world..."

"Where all Magecraft has done is ruin it?" Yukino finished, "We should get moving before that lady starts asking us questions."

"Good idea," Maya nodded.

_With nothing but silence behind them, the girls from Fuyuki left that hospital._

_-Back to our Hero-  
_

_After an emotional moment between the teens which left Mitsuru grounded and Minato a much needed shoulder to cry on.  
_

"I've already spoken with your doctors," the redhead said, drying the moisture that formed in her eyes, "you're test results came back fine."

"That's a relief," the bluenette sighed, "I'll work every penny back for the bill here senpai, I promise."

"That won't be necessary," the Kirijo heir turned her head away, "the company owns the hospital."

"Next you're going to tell me that you own the entire island," Minato said in jest.

"Actually..." the redhead tapped her index fingers against one another.

"Seriously? You own this whole island and everything in it?" the boy asked, his mouth agape.

"The company owns it, we did build it after all," Mitsuru clarified, "my father, while the President, has taken steps to ensure that he doesn't have too much hold over it, to prevent himself from running it to the ground of course."

_The two conversed for a long while..._

_-Later that evening-  
_

_The bluenette was discharged early in the evening, his doctors giving him a clean bill of health. Heading off to the city via train, the boy had his dinner at a local place, not wanting to be any more of a burden to the Kirijo Group. However, this also meant that by the time he reached the address given to him, it was quite late in the evening. There seemed to be a power outage as even the lights in the city went dim.  
_

"Kirijo-senpai was pretty cool about it though," the bluenette thought aloud, "don't think I can tell her that I got injured fighting monsters..."

_Walking up the stone steps, the boy quietly opened the door, not wanting to wake up anyone from their sleep._

"You're late, I've been waiting a long time for you," a little boy said, popping out of nowhere.

_Motioning his hands to the desk, the raven-haired boy pointed to a red notebook which Minato was quite sure wasn't there a few moments back._

"Now if you want to proceed, please sign your name there. It's a contract." the boy explained, "Don't worry, all it says is that you'll accept full responsibility for your actions. You know, the usual stuff."_  
_

_The bluenette thought that he had already signed the papers with the Kirijo Group representatives back in the orphanage, taking it as some formal documentation for the dorm, the boy signed his full name, Minato Arisato._

"No one can escape time. It delivers us all to the same end." the boy said with an unnerving smile, "You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes."

_Shifting his gaze to the boy as if the youth was talking about his earphones, the bluenette realized that the notebook was now missing._

"And so it begins," the raven-haired boy said ominously as he began walking back to the Shadows.

"Who's there?" a teenage girl with chestnut brown hair asked as she descended from the staircase.

_Probably because she didn't recognized the boy, the girl cautiously reached for the gun strapped to her_ _leg._

"Takeba, wait!" the familiar voice of Mitsuru Kirijo stopped the pink-clad girl.

_The city's electrical supply came back to life that moment._

"I didn't think you'd arrive so late." the redhead chuckled, "I'm one of the students who live in this dorm."

"...Who's he?" the brunette asked.

"He's a transfer student," Mitsuru answered, "he's the one I've been telling you about, the one who was hospitalized."

"...Is it okay for him to be here?" Takeba inquired.

"I guess we'll see..." the redhead replied, "Minato-kun, this is Yukari Takeba. She'll be a junior this spring, just like you."

"...Hey," the brunette waved with some reluctance.

"Nice to meet you," the bluenette said politely.

"Uh, y-yeah... Nice to meet you too..." Takeba returned the greeting.

"Why do you have a gun?" Minato asked, his interest piqued.

"Huh? Um, well, it's sorta like a hobby... Well, not a hobby, but..." the younger girl fumbled for the right way to describe it.

"You know how it is these days..." Mitsuru interjected, "It's for self-defense. It's not a real gun, of course."

"Is this the girls' dorm?" the bluenette based his statement on the obvious.

"No, it's not, but... Umm, how should I explain it...?" Yukari hummed.

"Unlike the other buildings, this one's co-ed. It's not your typical dorm, though," the redhead explained, "I'll explain it to you later when I get a chance."

"It's getting late, so you should get some rest," Mitsuru added,"Your room is on the second floor, at the end of the hallway. Your things should already be there."

"Oh... I'll show you the way," the brunette insisted, "Follow me."

_Minato and Yukari head for the stairs, turning at the second floor hallway. The pair walk to a room at the very end of the hall._

"This is it... Pretty easy to remember, huh? ...Since it's right at the end of the hall," the girl informed with a smile, "Oh yeah, make sure you don't lose your key, or you'll never hear the end of it... So, any questions?"

"What's that contract for?" the bluenette asked, disturbed by the young boy from before.

"Huh? ...What contract?" Yukari replied with slight confusion.

"Does that kid live here too?" Minato wondered.

"What kid? What are you talking about?" the girl appeared dumbfounded and scared, "C'mon, it's not funny."

_Yukari didn't seem to know what the boy was talking about. _

"Um... Can I ask you something?" the brunette turned her back to the boy, "On your way here from the station, was everything okay?"

"Yeah," the boy hid the fact that he had fought strange creatures in the dark.

"Well, I better get going..." the pink clad girl announced, walking towards the stairway before coming to a halt.

"Um... I'm sure you still have other questions, but let's save them for later, okay?" the brunette said in a rushed manner, "Good night."

_After the girl leaves, Minato walks to his bed and begins to dream of a better day._


	4. A New Life

-Fate/Distortion-

-A New Life-

_The boy remembered running, both away and towards the things that were slithering in the darkness. He remembered the two sisters who tried to fight them with powers that he could not understand. Minato remembered clutching his face and uttering a single word before all went black. And the sound of loud banging on the bedroom door stopped the boy from remembering the rest.  
_

"Huh?" the bluenette said sleepily.

"It's Yukari," a voice spoke from the other side of the door, "Are you awake?"

_"I should just ignore her..." the boy thought to himself._

"Hello!" the girl shouted, "Please answer the door, or I'll get in trouble!"

_"Wow..." the bluenette sighed in annoyance, "I better not ignore her."_

_Minato was glad that he decided to sleep in his uniform, or whatever passed for one in Gekkoukan. The youth always slept like a corpse, so it never showed on his clothes. Walking towards the door and stretching his hand out at the knob, the boy is suddenly met by a rushing brunette in pink._

"Ow," the girl rubbed her head, "sorry about that."

"You okay?" Minato asked as he helped the girl up.

"Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" Yukari said in a practiced tone, remembering her manners, "Mitsuru-senpai asked me to take you to school. It's getting late, so... Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," the boy answered, "I'm ready."

"Okay. Then," the brunette said with a smile, "let's go."

_The two highschoolers then rushed to the train station where they were fortunate enough to enter the train mere moments before its doors closed._

"So that's it, see?" the girl informed the newcomer, pointing at the window,"There it is."

_After a few minutes on the train, all the students rushed out for fear of tardiness, the brunette telling the young man who went with her that tardiness wasn't something that was really tolerated in Gekkoukan. Reaching the front gate, Minato took a minute to gaze at the place he would be spending an entire year in._

"You're okay from here, right?" the girl asked the stoic one, "You should go see your homeroom teacher first. The Faculty Office is right there to the left. ...And that concludes the tour. Do you have any questions before I go?"

"No, not really," the bluenette answered.

"Hey... About last night..." the pink-clad girl sounded troubled,"Don't tell anyone what you saw, okay?"

"..." the boy nodded silently.

"...See ya later," Yukari said with a little more cheer before heading for the stairwell.

_-Meanwhile-_

_Two familiar faces were staring at the bulletin board, trying to make heads or tails with the forms they were handed out._

"I don't even get why we have to go to school," Maya sighed lazily.

"Nee-san," Yukino raised a finger at her elder sister, "father would never approve of us skipping classes, I mean, he and our moms still attended school when they had to do this."

"Yeah but," the elder sister retorted, "we aren't expecting any actual fighting amongst the others here right?"

"I know," the purple haired sister answered, "it's more of a race now, but we aren't sure how competitive the others could be. Besides, it would be strange to see two girls who should be in school, out in town investigating in the middle of the day."

"But all the action happens around midnight," Maya groaned, "we could look around for stuff at the day to avoid being eaten alive, but you've made your point."

"..." Yukino stared at all the papers on the board with utter seriousness.

"We could just go to the faculty room y'know?" the elder sister squinted at her little sister, "As transferees, the staff should be more accommodating to us."

"That actually made sense nee-san," Yukino stared at the raven-haired girl in surprise.

"Why are you saying something like that?" Maya pinched her sister's cheeks cartoonishly as she dragged the purple haired girl along with her to the faculty office.

"Owww, Nee-san, that hurt," the Matou heir rubbed her cheeks for comfort before her eyes widened in shock, "it's...it's...Nee-san look!"

_Dismissing her younger sister as simply being too excited, Maya Tohsaka simply turned to where Yukino Matou pointed._

_Her reaction was far from what her calm demeanor would imply._

"Ohmygod," the raven haired girl quickly turned to her younger sister, "are you telling me he goes to school here as well?"

"There don't seem to be other high schools in the island," the purple haired girl tapped her fingers together, "it makes sense that he'd be here."

_Seeing the quiet, albeit attention calling scene that the half-sisters were making, a teacher with long dark hair approached the siblings._

"*Ehem*" the man coughed, "Can I help you two?"

_Immediately realizing that their conversation was not as much a secret as they had thought it to be, the elder sister decided to speak to the man._

"Oh, uh, sensei," Maya chuckled nervously, "my sister and I have just transferred here so don't really know where we're going..."

"I see..." the man pondered, his hand under his chin, "would you two mind showing me your enrollment forms?"

_Nodding quietly, the sisters handed the man, who was most likely a foreigner based on his height alone, their official documents deciding it as the most effective way to defuse the attention of the faculty...and the boy that they had called to themselves._

"Tohsaka," the man spoke, his voice a little louder than before, "you're with me at the third floor in room 3-A."

"How about me sensei?" Yukino looked up at the tall man.

"Matou," the teacher rubbed the lenses of his glasses clean, "Toriumi-sensei over there is your adviser, you'll be in 2-F."

-_Back to the Hero_-

_The bluenette was rubbing his chin, the two girls who caught the attention of everyone in the room were the ones who found him just outside the train station, the ones who stood by him in his mini-coma. Whether the two of them actually did have weird magic powers or that particular memory was one of the things he experienced while in a hospital bed was rather unclear._

"So you're also a transferee, huh?" the woman teacher hummed at the purple haired girl, "First, we need to go to the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon. Follow me."

_The three transfer students were then lead by their homeroom teachers to the school auditorium where they were then seated alongside their new classmates as an elderly man that they assumed to be the principal, walked to the podium to make his speech.  
_

"As you begin the new school year, I'd like each of you to remember the proverb," the old man's face lit up, which was in contrast to the considerable number of students who were not paying attention, ""If a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well." When applied to student life, this means..."

_"Does this old guy talk like this all the time?" the bluenette scowled, "Geez, I know I put up the waterworks for Mitsuru back in the hospital, but really...she's hot, and to some extent, what I said was true, I really didn't have anything going for me since the accident, so I'm taking every opportunity I have now."_

_The old man continued speaking, or rather, reading his speech in front of a bored student body and the weakening resolve of the faculty at hand._

"Even the teachers can't bear it," Minato mumbled as he glanced at the European teacher who struggled to remain conscious.

"I think Toriumi-sensei would be a bit offended by that," the purple haired girl chuckled in reply.

"She seems to be having a nice nap," the bluenette pointed at the homeroom adviser, dozing off quietly behind them, "_And you're easy on the eyes too..._"

"Psst..." a student behind Minato was trying to catch his attention, "...Hey."

"?" the ever-tired teen turned his head questioningly.

"You came to school with Yukari this morning, right? I saw you two walking together," the unnamed student said, "Hey, I have a question. Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

"Dunno," the stoic teen shrugged.

"I hear talking," a teacher from a far off class said condescendingly, "I believe it's someone in Ms. Toriumi's class..."

"Shhh! Be quiet!" Ms. Toriumi snapped at the two, her rest having been abruptly ended, "You're going to get me in trouble!"

_-After Class-_

_The purple haired teen felt unease the entire day, the only available seat at that point was the one beside the bluenette. Yukino feared that the boy's memories may be triggered by close proximity to her or Maya._

"S'up, dude?" a lanky teen with a cap approached the pair, "How's it goin'?"

"Who are you?" Minato asked with slight interest.

"I'm Junpei Iori, Nice to meet ya." the teen waved at both classmates, "I transferred here when I was in eighth grade. I know how tough it is bein' the new kid... So I wanted to say, "hey." ...See what a nice guy I am!"

"Minato, Minato Arisato," the bluenette replied politely, "just transferred."

"Yukino Matou," the purplette nodded, "same here."

"So, uh, you two know each other or something?" Junpei asked with a smile.

"Not really," Minato replied, "but she and her sister found me after I collapsed in the train station."

"Yes," Yukino continued, "nee-san and I just found him lying down on the ground, he was barely breathing."

"Woah, you okay after all that?" the lanky teen inquired in concern.

"Yeah, the two of 'em were able to get me to the hospital and I was out cold for a week," the bluenette answered, "but I'm all good now."

_Before the conversation could continue, the room's rear door opened and a familiar face began walking towards the group._

"Hey, it's Yuka-tan!" Junpei yelled cheerfully, "I didn't think we'd be in the same class again."

"Yeah, yeah," the brunette groaned, "Oh? Hey, so we're in the same class, huh?"

_The boy gave a quizzical expression before realizing that Yukari was looking at him._

"Yeah," the boy chuckled, "I guess so."

"About last night..." the girl clad in pink mumbled, "thanks for not telling anyone."

"Last Night!?" both Junpei and Yukino cried out in unison.

"Way to go man!" the lanky teen said, impressed at the boy.

"Um...um...uh..." the purple haired girl was dumbstruck.

"..." the bluenette gazed at his classmates who were taking this out of proportion.

"Aren't you going to stop this?" Yukari glared at the boy.

"No," Minato answered in a deadpan expression, "I wanna see how far they can take it first."

_-5 minutes later-_

_The bluenette reentered the room, bringing with him some tea for the brunette who stood agape at the conversation of her classmates._

"So he got her out of a bad situation and now they're staying together to keep her safe?" Yukino said in shock.

"...Wow," Minato said with a straight face as he sipped his coffee, "this is better than TV."

"Okay, that's enough," the brunette walked between the lanky teen and the purple haired girl, "we live in a co-ed dorm okay? He came in late at night so the first thing I did, was pointing a fake gun at him."

"Awww," Junpei replied, disappointed, "and it was starting to get good too."

"That's a little less exciting," Yukino tilted her head slightly, "but I suppose it's easier to take in than the other option."

"Right," Minato gazed at his wristwatch, "gotta go, I haven't finished organizing my room."

_The bluenette bade his new friends farewell as he left the classroom._

_-End-_

_AN: Next Chapter will deal with Maya's side of things as a 3rd year student.  
_


End file.
